Private Party
by Gleek-RJ
Summary: Após a premiação do Golden Globe, Dianna e Lea fazem uma mini festa particular, no banheiro feminino


Lea estava chateada. Não porque ela não havia ganho o Golden Globe, porque isso não tinha importância alguma para ela, mas porque ela e Dianna estavam tendo que ficar afastadas uma da outra na premiação. A noite inteira evitando olhares, evitando contatos e aproximação. Tirando o fato que Chris, Jane e o seriado haviam ganho os Globes, para Lea e Dianna, a noite estava torturante. De vez em quando arriscavam um olhar ou outro, mas bem discretos.

Quando a premiação acabou, ainda tinham que enfrentar as entrevistas.

- Lea! – chamou Jenna – O pessoal está indo para o backstage, sala 2. Entrevista com o elenco para o Access Hollywood.

- Já vou, Jen! Preciso ir ao banheiro! – ela disse em sussurros a ela.

Não reparou que uma certa loira também a ouviu.

Lea entrou no banheiro e se olhou no espelho. Chorou tanto naquela noite que sua maquiagem precisava de uma boa reconstrução. Olhos e rosto! Abriu sua bolsa e tirou o lápis, o rímel e o blush.

- Acho que você precisará do batom também! Porque eu vou tirar esse aí todinho! - Dianna chegou por trás e abraçou-a forte.

- Sua louca! E se alguém entrar?

- Eu tranquei!

- Di, tem dezenas de mulheres aqui neste lugar, e todas estavam bebendo. Devem estar loucas para fazer xi...

Dianna grudou os lábios nos dela, interrompendo o blá blá blá. Lea rapidamente largou o que tinha na mão e segurou o rosto da noiva, retribuindo o beijo, apaixonada. Quando se soltaram Dianna perguntou:

- Será que estamos sozinhas, aqui?

- Você entra aqui, me agarra e agora quer saber se tem alguém aqui? – Lea riu.

- Ah, eu não resisti. - disse Dianna dando uma olhada em todos os reservados que havia no banheiro – Vazios! – sorriu ela.

Então se aproximou e dirigiu os lábios direto ao pescoço da morena. – Humm, eu já disse que você está muito gata hoje! – sussurrou no ouvido de Lea, fazendo-a se arrepiar inteira.

Lea agarrou a cintura de Dianna e a trouxe para mais perto.

- Você também está muito linda! Muito gostosa! – ela passou o rosto pelo pescoço da loira – E cheirosa demais!

- Ainn Lea... – disse Dianna ao sentir a língua dela passeando pela sua orelha e chupando seu lóbulo.

- Oops..., seu brinco! – Lea disse tirando o brinco de Dianna da boca.

Dianna riu e colocou o brinco.

- Se não estivéssemos tão arrumadas, eu colocava você nessa pia agora! - disse a loira

- Não me dê idéias Srta. Agron! – disse a morena, arrancando risos de Dianna.

Lea olhou bem para o colo nu de Dianna e imediatamente levou sua boca até lá, começando a beijá-lo. Beijos molhados, bem suaves.

- Adoro quando você está de tomara que caia! – disse Lea puxando o vestido para baixo, o suficiente para expor os seios dela. Encaixou-os em suas mãos e ficou circulando os polegares nos mamilos enrijecidos. Dianna fechou os olhos, sentindo sua intimidade ficar molhada. Lea buscou sua boca e sua língua para mais um beijo incrivelmente quente. As mãos de Dianna desceram pela cintura da morena, enquanto sentia a boca da noiva dando pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço. Ela gemeu. Uma de suas mãos então segurou o vestido de Lea pelo quadril e começou a puxá-lo para cima.

- Pelo outro lado, Di! Desse lado é mais pesado.

Dianna entendeu e tentou pelo outro lado. Quando achava que teria um contato com a pele da morena, por sob o vestido, ela encontrava mais pano pela frente. Elas voltaram a se beijar. Lea permanecia acariciando os seios da loira enquanto Dianna ainda tentava levantar o vestido de Lea, em vão. Impaciente, decidiu retribuir o carinho nos seios dela, mas estava difícil chegar neles também, pois o tomara que caia de Lea não tinha elástico.

- Posso dizer? Estou oficialmente odiando o Oscar agora! – disse Dianna.

- Que O-Oscar? – disse Lea ofegante.

- De La Renta! – ela disse – Porra Lea! É lindo o vestido! Mas não é nem um pouco funcional quando se está com tesão!

Lea teve que rir.

- Tem certeza que trancou a porta? – ela perguntou.

Dianna assentiu. Então a própria Lea levantou o vestido, o suficiente para que a loira tivesse acesso ao que ansiava.

- Humm, a calcinha é rosa também... – comentou Dianna com um sorriso, antes de afastá-la para o lado e sentir toda a umidade da morena em seus dedos.

Lea gemeu ao sentir dois dedos da loira invadindo-a sem pedir licença.

- Ahhnn, meu D-Deus! – exclamou ela.

Enquanto penetrava a noiva, Dianna novamente se apoderou na boca de Lea e esta chupou deliciosamente sua língua. A loira sentia Lea se contorcer sobre seus dedos, então ela acelerou os movimentos, arrancando gemidos da morena. Dianna viu Lea revirar os olhos e sentiu sua contração em um delicioso orgasmo.

- Diannaaa!

- Shhhhuu...espera, acho que alguém está batendo na porta.

Lea baixou rapidamente o vestido.

- Vai lá e abre! – Viu Dianna correr para porta – Espera! Puxa seu vestido para cima antes, sua louca! – ela riu.

- E é! – e riu junto – Acho que a gente meio que passou da conta da bebida já. – disse ajeitando o vestido.

Dianna tentava abrir a porta, mas sua mão estava escorregando, pois ainda tinha nela o resultado do gozo de Lea.

- Espera! – finalmente ela conseguiu abrir e se assustou – Claire Danes!

A atriz olhou para Dianna e depois para Lea.

- Oh meninas, o que houve com essa porta?

- Eu... ah...

- Quando eu entrei, depois da Dianna, ela bateu e ao que parece trancou. – Lea salvou Dianna e acrescentou – Desculpe!

- Tudo bem, sem problema! – ela olhou bem para elas – Vocês são as atrizes de Glee, não são?

- Sim! Ela é Lea. – Dianna apontou para a morena - E eu sou Dianna.

- Vocês estão bem? Parecem um pouco agitadas. – comentou a atriz.

- Sim, estamos. Na verdade eu quero fazer xixi, mas tenho que tirar esse troço todo! – Lea apontou para o próprio vestido – E Dianna está tentando me ajudar, mas não está conseguindo.

- Então deixa que eu ajudo!

A atriz se aproximou de Lea por detrás procurou o zíper e achou facilmente. Desceu-o.

- Pronto! Foi fácil. - ela olhou para Dianna e franziu a testa – Por que não conseguiu?

- Eu... bem eu estava tentando por outro lado então... Acho também que a champanhe já está me afetando – e riu acompanhada de Lea.

Claire Danes assentiu com um sorriso e foi para o reservado. Dianna olhou para Lea e disse baixinho.

- É a Claire Danes! A Claires Danes está aqui! Claire Danes! Atrás da gente!

- Shhh, será que ela ouviu alguma coisa lá de fora? – sussurrou Lea.

Dianna deu de ombros.

- Quer saber? Não estou nem aí mais! – e riu.

Lea balançou a cabeça e gargalhou, segurando o vestido para que não escorregasse.

- Vocês ainda estão aí? – disse a atriz ao sair do reservado – Achei que você estivesse apertada.- dirigindo-se à Lea.

- Eu estou, eu estou! – disse Lea correndo para um dos reservados – Dianna me ajude aqui e segura o vestido.

Antes de sair, Claire Danes ainda deu uma olhadinha para trás com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- A gente deu muita bandeira! – disse Dianna ajudando Lea a fechar o vestido.

- A gente sempre pode culpar a bebida. – riu Lea.

- Aliás, temos entrevistas pela frente. Como vai ser? – perguntou Dianna.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você sabe. Vamos ficar perto ou afastadas? Posso encostar em você?

- Dianna, minha lady, já disse que a bebida vai fazer o papel dela. A gente vai fazer o nosso e veremos no que dá! – ela sorriu.

- Na verdade ela já está fazendo. Digo, a bebida. – ela piscou duas vezes.

Lea gargalhou de novo.

- Você odeia o Oscar e eu adoro o Dom!

- Que Dom? – a loira perguntou.

- O Pérignon!

- E que venham os repórteres! – exclamou Dianna feliz.

E elas saíram do banheiro rindo à toa em direção às entrevistas.

FIM


End file.
